


River's Hotel

by Skyes (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Drama, Drowning, Fake Character Death, Haunted Hotel, Murder, Other, Romance, Sacrifices, Suspence, Tags Contain Spoilers, Thriller, high school project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Skyes
Summary: Have you ever been to River’s Hotel? No, we’ll once you hear about what happened there, you would never want to go. Too bad for Stacy Hall, because she’s never heard of the place before her boyfriend Spence told her about it. They both take a visit there with a group of friends, and things are looking up for now.





	1. Stacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I did for English 1 that wasn’t going to be posted but was convinced by my friend. I hope you enjoy it.

This is another story I did for English 1 that wasn't going to be posted but was convinced by my friend. I hope you enjoy it.

***

"Welcome to the River's Hotel, here's your room key. I hope you enjoy your stay." The creepy front desk keeper said as we grabbed our keys to the penthouse suite where we would be staying.

My boyfriend Spence and our friends Kevin, Georgia, Mike, Katy, Kelsi, Greg and I all grabbed our bags and put them onto the luggage carrier and wheeled it onto the elevator. When we got into the suite, everybody dropped their bags and rushed to get the best room.

"Oh my gosh, this room is so cute!" Kelsi shouted.

I saw one of the doors at the end of the hall and saw Mike eyeing it too. We took off, running towards the door. About halfway there, he tripped me, and I fell.

"Ha, ha!" He laughed at me while sticking his tongue out.

When he turned around, he was stopped dead in his tracks by Spence, grabbing him in a bear hug.

"Thanks, babe!" I yelled as I ran past them and into the room.

As I looked around the room, I noticed there was another door by the back wall. I went over to the door and opened it to see an in-suite bathroom. It was decorated a royal blue and accented with white. I came out of the bathroom after hearing banging on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"You cheated!" Mike yelled.

"Did not," I replied.

"You had Spence's help." He said.

"You tripped me first." I shot back.

"My room is better, and it has a hot tub." He commented.

"Really?" I asked, opening the door.

He pushed me out the door and closed it in my face. I walked to the other side of the suite to the only available room and sat my stuff down. The room wasn't bad, in fact, I'm kind of glad Mike took my old room (it was colder than the rest of the suite anyway).

This room was all purple and black and was way cooler than that dull blue room I was in at first. I noticed yet another door on the back wall and went to open it. Yet again, I found another bathroom, but this one was all purple and white. I was looking around some more when I heard loud banging coming from in the hall.

"Come on, we're going to the pool! Get your butts in your swimming suits, and let's go!" Katy and Georgia yelled, banging on everyone's door.

I ran back into my room and threw on a random swimsuit before pulling on some short shorts and a loose tank top.

"Hurry up, Stacy!" Katy yelled.

"Here I come!" I shouted back, coming out of the room.

As I walked into the main room, I saw everyone sitting around in their swimsuits. Everyone except Mike.

"Hey, where's Mike?" I asked.

"He said that he wasn't coming," Spence shrugged.

"Too bad, that's more fun for us," Greg said with a smirk before running out of the room.

We followed him down to the main floor and into the pool room.

"Yahoo!" Kelsey yelled, jumping in the pool.

"Let's do this," I said, jumping into the pool after taking off my clothes.

We played around the pool for a minute before some other people came into the room.

"Hey." One of the boys greeted as they hopped in.

"Hey." I greeted once they got to 'our side' of the pool.

"My name's Stacy, and that's Spence, Katy, Kelsi, Georgia, Kevin, and Greg," I said.

"Cool, I'm Ryan, and that's Spencer, Davye, Kadence, Rob, Makayla, and Haiti." The boy, Ryan, introduced.

"Ha, Spencer, and Spence." Greg laughed, only to get pushed under the water by Spence.

"So, we got some weight balls, wanna play 'retrieve,'" Ryan suggested.

"Sure. Right after we kick your butts in some pool volleyball." Greg said, and the rest of us nodded.

We played for a few minutes before we decided to quit and play retrieve because we kept tying the game. We ended up playing retrieve for what seemed like an hour, and on the last round, everyone surfaced to the top of the water.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yeah, the water looked so cool." Ryan agreed.

Spence pulled me towards him and kissed my head.

"Chill, babe," I whispered in his ear with a grin.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. I think we should go back up to the room." I replied, hopping out of the pool.

"Ok." He said, and the rest of them got out of the pool as well.

"What floor are you guys staying on?" Spencer asked us.

"Top floor, penthouse suite. How about you guys?" Kelsi asked.

"15th floor, room 409." She replied as we got on the elevator.

When we got to the 15th floor, Ryan and his friends got out of the elevator with a wave.

"Hey, where is Katy?" Kelsi asked once we got back to our floor.

"Maybe we forgot to tell her we were leaving the pool, you know she loves to swim," I said, pushing the button for the main floor.

We ran back to the pool room and found a horrifying sight. Katy was lying face down at the top of the pool.

"Oh, my God." Georgia screeched as tears started streaming down her face.

I tried to hold back my tears as I hugged her, while Spence jumped into the pool and pulled her up.

"How did she drown?" I asked while Spence tried giving CPR.

"I don't know. She was the captain of the swim team, so I don't know." Kelsi replied, tears streaming down her eyes as well.

At that, Katy's eyes popped open, and the girls screamed in shock.

"Why did you do that?!" Spence said with a small hint of madness in his voice.

"You guys just left me down here, so I thought I'd give you a little scare." She replied.

"Dang right, you did," Greg said, giving her a bear hug.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked, finally getting over the shock.

"I don't know. How about we go up to the suite and watch some movies." Georgia suggested.

"Sounds cool to me." Kevin agreed.

We made it up to the room in record time.

Katy and Kelsi went to the kitchen to whip up some snacks, while Spence set up the movie. Mike was still in his room while the rest of us debated on what movie to watch.

"Wow, Mike has been in his room all day," Georgia said.

"I know, you think we should get him," Kevin asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Katy said.

"Mike! Come watch the movie with us!" Greg yelled as we came up to Mike's door.

Spence went to knock when the door opened. We all went inside, but Mike wasn't there. Then the bathroom door caught my attention. I hesitantly went over to it and opened the door. On the floor was a lifeless Mike in a pool of blood. I screamed while backing out.

"What is it, babe?" Spence asked frantically.

"M-M-Mike." I stuttered, pointing into the bathroom.

They went in and saw him and what was written on the mirror:

**_You're all going to die_ **

We rushed to the 15th floor and got Ryan and friends before going to the main floor to get out of there.

"The doors are locked," Ryan said, pulling on the doors.

"There's got to be another way out of here," Kadence said.

We all turned around at the sound of thundering. The sliding glass door to the patio slowly slid open, and out of the shadows came the creepy desk keeper, with a knife glistening in his hand.

"You're all going to die here." The keeper said before disappearing into the stormy night.

"We have to get out of here," Davye said.

"No, we should just stand here and wait for something bad to happen," Makayla said sarcastically.

"I think we should split up and find a way out of here," Rob suggested.

"Splitting up is a bad idea," Greg replied.

"You got a better idea, Bob," Rob raised an eyebrow.

"First off, my name is Greg, and second. Yeah, I do have a better idea." He replied, stepping up to Rob.

"Boys, we need to focus. Yeah, I do agree with Greg. Splitting up never works, but what could possibly go wrong?" Haiti said, stepping in between them.

"Whatever," Rob grumbled before heading off in a random direction.

"Hey, Rob, wait up," Kadence called running after him.

"Well then, let's split up," Ryan said.


	2. Kadence

“Where are you going?” I asked, still trying to catch up with Rob.

This guy has serious anger problems.

“Dude, if you’re coming with me, then shut up,” Rob said.

We had got back to the pool room, and Rob hopped into the pool.

“Rob, what are you doing, we’re supposed to be looking for a way out of here!” I yelled into the water.

“If you tagged along just to annoy me, then you can leave,” Rob replied, coming from under the water only to go back in.

“Dude, come on!” I shouted.

Rob seemed to stay under the water for a while.

“Dude come on, this is not funny,” I said, letting a hint of worry enter me.

“Rob, man, come on, I’m serious,” I called.

When I got no response, I took off my shirt and dove into the water. Once I went under, I opened my eyes and didn’t see anything. There was no sign of Rob, just the blue water. I was starting my swim back to the top when I felt a strong pull on my leg. I kicked and pulled, but no matter how hard I tried, there was no way for my foot to get free.

I opened my eyes again and looked down to see what my foot was caught on. Only to see ghostly figures surrounding me. I kicked and fought and was about to give up when I heard someone enter the water. I looked ahead and saw Greg swimming towards me. I pushed my kicking into overdrive and tried to reach out towards him.

He grabbed onto my hand, and we both started swimming towards the edge of the pool. We were almost there when Greg caught a cramp in his leg. I took the lead and started dragging him with me as I swam. They grabbed onto Greg’s leg and started to pull harder. We were still fighting with those things when someone’s hands shot under the water and pulled me up.

I tried pulling Greg up to, but his hand slipped from my grip. Once out of the water, I turned to see Davye standing there, breathing hard.

“Dude, I have to go back and get him.” I panted.

“Just leave him,” Davye said.

“No, bro, he freaking saved me, I have to help him,” I replied, trying to get loose.

“It’s not worth it,” Davye said.

“It may not be to you, but I owe him,” I stated before diving back into the water.

Once the water settled around me, I opened my eyes, expecting to see the ghosts, but I only saw a figure at the bottom of the pool. I swam as fast as I could towards it and grabbed them before swimming back to the top. I got out of the pool and dragged what I now recognized as Rob’s body from the water.

I felt for a pulse, but there was none. I had a solitary moment of silence for them before rushing out of the pool room to find the rest of the guys. We just so happen to meet up in the lobby.

“Where are we going now?” I asked.

“Take the elevator up and see if there are any exits on the roof,” Spencer stated.


	3. Stacy

We all got into the elevator, and I pressed the button for the top floor. Everyone stayed in silence, clearly thinking about whatever just went on. Greg, Rob, and Georgia never came back, and everyone knows that they’re probably dead. The look on Kadence’s face just says it all. We were passing the 15th floor when the power in the elevator went off, and the noises stopped.

There was a long moment of silence after a second of panic. Nobody moved, and the only sound you could hear was the heavy breathing of everyone.

“Spence, I’m scared,” I said, hugging him.

“We’re going to-” He started when he was cut off by Kevin.

“Don’t say that,” he said.

“Say what?” Spence asked.

“Don’t say we’re going to be ok. Nothing goes well when that happens.” Kevin replied.

“Dude, you just said it,” Spence rolled his eyes.

Once that happened, there was a loud crash, and the whole thing started to shake. The only thing I heard was screaming before the shaking stopped, and the lights flickered on. Everyone froze, gasped, or screamed in horror at the sight. Davye was hanging from the ceiling with a cord wrapped around his neck and blood dripping from his lips. I backed myself farthest away from his body and closed my eyes.

“Come on,” Spence said after a while.

I opened my eyes to see that the elevator doors were open, and we were still on the 15th floor. Everyone made it out of the elevator, but Kevin stayed behind a little longer. We stopped and turned back to the elevator to see him standing at the threshold.

“Come on, Kev,” Spence urged.

“I can’t.” He replied and tried to hold his hand outward.

It was as if some invisible barrier was stopping him from leaving the elevator.

“Kevin, you have to try,” I said.

“I did, there’s no use, I’m just going to be stuck here.” He replied.

“There’s got to be another way.” Ryan piped up.

“I can’t leave,” Kevin stated.

At that, there was a loud boom, followed by a snap, and the elevator went speeding towards the ground.

“Kevin!” Haiti shouted, running towards the open elevator shaft.

“Haiti, come on, get away from there!” Spencer shouted at her.

Haiti turned towards us with entirely black eyes and a sinister smile on her face.

“H-Haiti.” Spencer stuttered, taking a step towards her.

Before she could take another step, Haiti fell backward down the shaft falling into the ball of fire below. Everyone was in tears at this point. There were only 8 of us now, and our main plan was to stick together. We headed towards the stairwell. Most of us had our cellphones and used them as a flashlight because that was the only thing they were useful for, seeing as no one had any service and because the stairwell was pitch black.

Spence and I took the lead, followed by Kelsi and Ryan, Kadence and Makayla, and Spencer and Katy were at the end. I can’t really remember how many steps we went up, it felt like over 100, but it seemed as though we still had a lot more to cover. There was dead silence, and it wasn’t the peaceful kind.

It was an eerie silence as if at any minute something was going to pop out at us. After what seemed like an hour later, we were still on the stairs but decided to call it a night. We were on about the 25th floor now, and we decided that we would find a room to stay in for the rest of the night. We walked into the hall, and once everyone came out in their mini group, we were missing two people.

“Where are Katy and Spencer?” Kelsi asked frantically.

I tried to re-open the door to the stairwell, but it was locked.

“Oh, no. You don’t think they’re dead, do you?” Kelsi asked.

“I don’t know, but who’s to know, we just saw one of our friends kill themself,” I said.

“No, Haiti wouldn’t have done that. Did you see her eyes, she was possessed.”? Makayla said.

“You’re right, so now what do we do?” I asked not wanting to argue.

“Find a room, camp out, then try and find a way out of here,” Ryan stated.

“Right.” Spence agreed.

We checked every door in the hall, and all of them were locked. All but one. We went inside and grabbed blankets and food so we could set up in the living room part of the suite. After hours of conversation and taking turns sleeping, everyone was up and well-rested.

We were just conversing or sitting in thought when Kelsi burst out with a:

“I have to go potty.”

Everyone laughed as she skipped off to the bathroom. An hour or so passed, and Kelsi still wasn’t back from the bathroom.

“Did the girl get lost, or did she find a secret passageway to Narnia.” Makayla joked.

“I’ll go check on her.” Ryan volunteered.

“Ok.” We all said in unison.

We went back to watching TV, as the power had just returned, and trying to act, at least like things were normal.

“Hey. Have you guys noticed that we were the only two groups of people in this hotel?” Spence said.

“I wonder why,” Makayla replied sarcastically.

They got into a whole conversation while Kadence and I sat quietly.


	4. Kadence

Spence and Makayla were into a deep conversation when it occurred to me that neither Kelsi nor Ryan were back yet.

“Hey. They’re not back yet, wanna see what’s up?” I asked Stacy.

She nodded her head, yes, and we both got up and headed back towards the bathroom. When we got to the door, I looked down and saw blood seeping from under the door, so not a good sign. I’m guessing that Stacy saw it too because she started banging on the door.

“Stand back,” I instructed before kicking down the door.

Inside the bathroom was not a pretty sight. There was blood everywhere; although there were no bodies, there were bits of clothes and some clumps of hair. I turned to Stacy to see her with tears in her eyes.

“Come on, we have to go.” I stated, grabbing her hand and walking back to the ‘living room’ to get Makayla and Spence.

They weren’t there. We looked all over the suite, and they were nowhere in sight. That’s when Greg came into the room.

“Oh my gosh, Greg,” Stacy said with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, Stace, Kadence.” He greeted us.

“Dude, I’m sorry, I tried to come back for you, but you weren’t there.” I apologized.

“I know. There’s not much time, and I’m here to help. I can hold them off just long enough for you guys to make it out of this place. “Greg said.

“What about you and Spencer and Makayla?” Stacy asked.

“I don’t know, but we have to go now,” Greg replied, and we headed off.


	5. Spence

Makayla and I decided to leave and find a way out, which right now, I’m starting to regret. We’ve been walking down hallways for the past 30 minutes and haven’t found anything yet. We were walking down yet another hallway when Makayla stopped.

“What is it?” I asked.

It’s like my words triggered something because her body started twisting in all sorts of unnatural angles.

“Makayla!” I shouted when her head twisted into an impossible angle, and her body dropped to the floor.

I made a mad dash down the hall and ran down the steps like my life depended on it. I ran down about 25 plus flights of steps, and I was thankful for being a track star because I’m pretty sure I would’ve stopped by now due to shortness of breath. I had just hit the main floor when I busted out the stairwell and shut the door tightly behind me.

I rested my hands on my knees and took a short breather before deciding to keep moving. I was walking into the lobby when I spotted Kadence and Stacy coming from the other side in a sprint.

“Stacy,” I called out, taking off towards her.


	6. Stacy

I turned my head at the sound of my name only to see Spence coming from the other side of the lobby. We were all still running when the creepy desk keeper popped up out of nowhere.

“Go!” Spence yelled at me when I stopped running.

He was taking on the man even though he was at a disadvantage because the man carried a knife. Spence had got the desk keeper down and was walking over towards us with a grin on his face. I smiled back, but my smile turned into a look of terror as the desk keeper rose and was quickly approaching Spence.

“Spence, look out!” I yelled, but it was too late.

The man had already plunged the knife into Spence’s back, and it came out his chest.

“No!” I half yelled half sobbed as I watched blood seep from his chest and mouth.

The man had disappeared, and a slow smile crept onto Spence’s face as he looked at me with caring eyes.

“Spence no.” I cried.

“It’s ok. I love you.” He said before falling to the ground in a pool of blood.

“Stacy, come on, we gotta go,” Kadence said.

“No,” I replied, still crying.

“Stace, you guys have to go. I can’t hold them off much longer!” Greg shouted.

Kadence grabbed my hand. We shared a look before running through the doors of the hotel into the light of the early morning.

“We did its Stacy, we actually made it out,” Kadence said.

“I know,” I replied sadly.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok. You have my number and if you need anything or just someone to talk to, call me. It doesn’t matter when or what ok.” He said, giving me a bear hug.

“Ok,” I replied, a small hint of a smile on my face.

“So, I guess I’ll see you around then.” He said.

“Yep,” I replied, and we both headed off in our separate ways.

All the memories put behind us, and the only thing that was remembered was our strong friendship. One that I still feel even now as I walked away from the hotel, the lost love, and most importantly, missed family.


End file.
